Luffy
Introduction Monkey D. Luffy is the main character of One Piece and his goal is to become king of the pirates, and he'll make sure to remind you by shouting it every episode. Luffy in OPGA is a fairly defensive character thanks to his powerful balloon tool that beats out a lot of approach options, including dives. His support Wyper is great at controlling a zone on the map as well. Luffy's offense is extremely weak thanks to his poor jabs and laggy close range combat but can dish out very high damage if he finds an opening. Pros & Cons + Third highest HP pool in the game + Balloon stuffs out a LOT of moves and comes out really fast + Wyper is an incredible support that covers for Luffy's weak combos and can rack up a lot of damage + His R+X has great range and is useful for pulling people into Wyper if they try to escape + His AB super is easy to confirm into and does a good chunk of damage - Jabs are quite laggy and have short range - His unblockable does good damage but it's also very short - His ranged attacks extend his hurtbox, which causes him to struggle in matchups where the opponent has good range or projectiles - His other supers don't have a lot of use - Wyper dies really fast because of the HP drain on ranged supports - Has a really annoying voice against some villains Category:Characters Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * R+A and R+X are no longer able to be teched Nerfs * None Supports Kung Fu Jugon Dash support. Summons two Kung Fu Jugons and they begin to slowly move around the map tracking your opponent. When they're close enough, they'll do a shoryuken for a 30 damage, knocking the opponent upwards. This attack can confirm into Luffy's R+X, but other than that, they don't have nearly as much potential as Wyper does. Wyper Ranged support. His strongest support. After summoning, Wyper will skate forward a little bit doing 40 damage and hitstun until getting hit or reaching maximum distance. He will then start shooting his cannon at a moderate speed doing 100 damage each hit. He is best used for pressure and high damage combos, but he is great at controlling the map too. Combos * A (LC), A>A>A(mash) * (With Wyper) A+X>A (loop in time with Wyper, try to sandwich them between you and Wyper so you can get max hitstun with back hits) Strategy Vanilla Luffy wants to have Wyper out as much as he can, so this means setting up shop around chests. Using balloon can keep them away and give you time to get the meter necessary to use Wyper. Once you have Wyper, you either use him for pressure or zone control depending on the situation. Modded Luffy has a hard time building meter without full jab combos since his balloon doesn't do a ton of damage. Once he has enough meter to summon Wyper, you're going to want to properly set him up in a good spot because if you waste Wyper, you're going to have to build enough to get him back which can be pretty hard as Luffy. If you're struggling in setting up big damage with Wyper or your opponent isn't giving you a good situation to work with, try to get some AB super confirms. The damage will be solid enough. Try to use R+X to read jumps or to catch people trying to run away from Wyper set ups. Matchups General Information Characters who have strong projectiles or a lot of range can give Luffy a pretty difficult time because of his poor range and extending his hurtbox during his R+A/R+X. These kinds of characters can become especially difficult for Luffy to deal with if he has less HP as he's now forced to approach them with his subpar offensive skills. Thankfully, his health and damage mend this by being able to tank a lot of losses in neutral while dishing out a lot of damage in return. Wyper also helps his neutral and punishes tremendously. Kuina A lot of Kuina's neutral involves dives with Luffy can stuff easily with his balloon and Wyper cannonballs. She can prove to be pretty difficult to deal with if she makes it through your defenses but your massive health lets you take a few beatings from her low damage. Be wary of her range advantage on her jabs and this can be a pretty easy match-up. Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters